mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace Point
|eyes = Moderate cyan |coat = Light goldish gray |mane = Dark grayish brown |cutie mark = Tennis racket |voice = Brian Drummond (English) File:Brian Drummond credits.png Grzegorz Kwiecień (Polish) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian) Arturo Castañeda (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #F8F4CD |headerfontcolor = #614E3A}} Ace Point, or simply Ace, is a male Earth pony introduced in Call of the Cutie who has been identified as the fourth best tennis player in Equestria. He has a light tan coat, brown mane and tail, dark blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a tennis racket. He is unnamed in the show, but he is named in merchandise and other media. Development and design Ace Point shares his mane style and eye color with Caramel, Doctor Horse, Warm Front, BeauDe Mane, "Dewdrop", Upper East Stride, S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, S05E05 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, "Strawberry Cream", S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, and "Toffee", shares his mane style and sometimes eye color with Cherry Fizzy and "Serenity", and shares his mane style with Royal Riff, Golden Delicious, Wensley, "Cloud Break", "High Note", "Black Stone", "Neon Brush", Starburst, S01E02 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S01E21 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10, "Cormano", S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7, "Gingerbread", S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, "Gary Coronet", "Sunlight", "Silverwing", S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, "Black Marble", S04E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S01E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3, and sometimes Top Marks, unicorn "Sir Pony Moore", "Star Bright", "Chocolate Tail", S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, "Arpeggio", and Diamond Cutter. On March 31, 2011, art director Ridd Sorensen stated regarding his designing of Ace Point that Call of the Cutie's "script called for a rather unimpressed 'Tennis Pony', so he thought it'd be funny to go in a 70's/Royal Tenenbaums kinda direction" and that "the original version ... had chest hair that was deemed too 'human like', so he changed it to fur." Part of Ace Point's name was previously used for a G1 Earth pony boy and has since been used for a parrot. Ace Point being the fourth best tennis player in Equestria was stated by Ridd Sorensen before Top Trumps. Ace Point's cutie mark, hidden by clothing, was stated by Ridd Sorensen in early April 2011 to be "TENNNIS" balls and in late May 2011 to be a picture of Ace Point punching a shark, but has since been pictured on a collector card as being a tennis racket. Depiction in the series In season one, Ace Point appears in Call of the Cutie. After Apple Bloom uses his tennis racket to demonstrate the different uses of apples, Ace Point retrieves the racket and angrily asks who has been using it. In season two, Ace Point appears in Luna Eclipsed. He goes out on Nightmare Night in his usual tennis-playing attire. He appears in the town square bobbing for apples with Lemon Hearts and Golden Harvest. In season four, Ace Point appears in Simple Ways. He appears in the background during Mayor Mare's announcement of Rarity as the Pony of Ceremonies for the Ponyville Days festival. In season five, Ace Point appears in Slice of Life, picked up by DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station on her way to Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding. Other depictions IDW comics In , Ace Point appears on page 3/Dynamic Forces cover RE. In , Ace Point appears on pages 2-3. In , he appears on page 16. My Little Pony (mobile game) Ace Point is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game under the name "Ace". His in-game description states "Sporting one of Equestria's most famous moustaches, there's no social function Ace can't face!" Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Ace Point are to be released as part of the seventeenth wave of mystery packs. Ace Point appears on the Comic Con 2011 poster, the fan-designed WeLoveFine "Everypony" art print, and the Aquarius cast poster. In Enterplay's collectible card game, card α #27 R of Coco Crusoe attributes to Ace the quote "Yow! That pony doesn't know his own strength..." and Absolute Discord expansion set card #29 R of Ace names him with a trademark symbol and lists the quote "After years of chasing a tennis ball back and forth across the court, you kinda get used to it." Top Trumps card of Ace names him and gives him the description "A Stallion, Earth pony Ace is the fourth best tennis player in Equestria. His racket is his prized possession, so Apple Bloom is not popular when she gets it covered in apple mush!" In books, The Elements of Harmony page 30 names Ace for the first explicit time and Winning Style page 19 shows Ace playing tennis against Apple Bloom on page 18. Ace Point appears on the "MLP Season One Allover" WeLoveFine T-shirt's back. Ace also appears on the "Six Mares" backpack. Ace Point appears in an image. Quotes Gallery See also * * References es:Ace Category:Background characters